powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Suit
The power to possess and utilize powers of a powerful suit, costume, or set of clothing to great effect. Sub-power of Equipment Usage. Also Called * Battle Armor/Suit * Powered Armor/Suit * Super Armor/Suit Capabilities The user possesses and utilizes a special suit, costume, or article of clothing that grants them superhuman powers, this suit can either be a technological or mystical suit of armor, symbiotic creature, or simple street clothing Variations * Adaptive Armor: Suit is capable of adapting to different situations. * Costume Specification: Suits with special features and specs to overcome obsticles. * Enchanted Armor: Suit is created and/or powered by Magic. * Entity Exoskeleton: Suit is empowered with all the capabilities and abilities of any individual entity. * High-Tech Exoskeleton: Suit is equipped with the latest Technology. ** High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton: Suit is enchanted suit with both magical and technological combination. ** High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton: Suit is biological suit of living armor. * Mecha Wearing: Suit is a humongous mecha worn like armor. * Symbiotic Costume: Suit is a living, possibly sentient, creature that is symbiotically bound to the user's body. Associations * Clothing Generation * Defense Powers * Exoskeleton * Mecha Wearing * Powers Via Object * Suit Up! Known Users Gallery Batman Beyond.png|Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond) Shriek Batman.jpg|Shriek (Batman Beyond) Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) Tanooki Mario.png|The Tanooki Suit, just one of Mario's many power suits. File:Demon_Armor_Incursio.png|Demon Armor: Incursio (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. File:Carnage_Incarnate_Grand_Chariot.png|Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) has his Bankai active, which adorns him with an extra black overcoat that measures his remaining spiritual strength. Guile_Hideout.png|The armor Eternity protects its wearer, Archie, from the flow of time outside, granting eternal life to him. File:M2_Bind.png|The manga version of the M2 Bind armor is to bind Mewtwo down and to sap it of its immense psychic powers. File:Mewtwo_Armor.jpg|The anime version of the M2 Bind armor is to help regulate Mewtwo's immense strength, granting it better control. Titan Suit.png|Jak's Titan Suit (Jak II) Old Snake.JPG|Solid Snake's (Metal Gear) OctoCamo Sneaking Suit grants him camouflage capabilities and artificially enhances his strength. Guyver1.jpg|The Guyver. Don Krieg.jpg|Don Krieg wears an indestructible armor that is equipped with a wide variety of weapons (guns, flamethrowers, bombs, etc.) Pilaf Machines.png|Emperor Pilaf and his minions (Dragon Ball) in their "Pilaf Machines". Black Battle Jacket.png|Staff Officer Black (Dragon Ball) in his "Battle Jacket." Kazuma's Proud Fist.png|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) is able to use his Alter power to cover his entire body in order to gain his "Poud Fist" form. Ryuho.jpg|Ryuho (s-CRY-ed) much like, Kazuma, is able to turn his Alter, Zetsuei, into its final form, Zetsuei Touryudan and turn it into full body armor. True_skin.jpg|Hound Dog officers in Equ.DarkMatter (A Certain Magical Index) BB.png|Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow's prosthetic anatomy includes an immensely powerful exoskeleton. Keyblade Armor.png|The Keyblade Armor allows the user to survive in space, resist the corruption of darkness, and aids in combat. Lex_Luthor_Suit.png|Lex Luthor in his battle suit. Ultimate-iron-man-02.jpg 9qjsxy.jpg Sorcerer MattBradbury.png 5771201767552606965.jpeg ACCD___Andaross_Alien_Race_2_by_Shiramune.jpg 718036-phalanx_super.jpg infamous-2-kessler-skin.jpg Technomancer commission by isikol-d3cho6n.jpg Red Tri-Battlized Armor.jpg|Shane Clarke/Red Wind Ranger (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) in his Tri-Battlized Armor. Red Trans-Armor Cycle.jpg|Cater Grayson/Red Rescue Ranger (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) in his Trans Armor Cycle Armor Mode. Red Battle Warrior Armor.jpg|Wesley Collins/Red Time Force Ranger (Power Rangers Time Force) in his Red Battle Warrior Armor. Overdrivebattlizer.jpg|Mack Hartford/Red Overdrive Ranger (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) is his Red Sentinel Armor. Prsm-silvergold.png|Orion/Super Megaforce Silver Ranger (Power Rangers Super Megaforce), in his Super Mega Gold Mode, imbued with the power of fifteen Sixth Rangers. Teen Ninja KND.jpg|Several members of the Teen Ninjas (Codename: Kids Next Door) in their B.R.A.s (Battle Ready Armor). Valerie Grey.jpg|Valerie Grey (Danny Phantom) in her ghost-hunting suit. Xanatos Steel Clan.jpg|David Xanatos in his red battle armor. (Gargoyles) Jet jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar (Godzilla) one of the many Mechas. Mogera2.jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A (Godzilla) one of the many Mechas. Sora Valor Form.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) wears mystically-enhanced clothing that allows him to assume powerful "Drive Forms". CEO Peter Parker 2099.png|Peter Parker 2099 (Spider-Man: Edge of Time) in his refined Iron Spider exo-suit. 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|Venom (Marvel) Symbiote.jpeg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 page - Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-616).jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) 406px-Toxin_main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel Comics') 250px-Venom_Sinner_Takes_All_Vol_1_3_page_04_Anne_Weying_(Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel Comics) 150px-Hybrid1.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel Comics) Donna_Diego_(Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel Comics) 200px-Carl_Mach_(Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel Comics) Spawn-20051017103422323.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Guyver.jpg|The Guyver. Carnage_in_Spider-Man_The_Animated_Series.jpg|Carnage using his symbiote to make a weapon. Images-8.jpeg|Blue Beetle (DC Comics) Ben-10-upgrade-wallpaper.jpg|The Symbiotic Galvanic Mechamorph Upgrade Retaliator-374x300.jpg|The Mechamorph Armor Darthbane.jpg|Darth Bane wears an armor composed of orbalisks. Iron Man Extremis.jpg|Iron Man's Extremis armor is contained in his bones when inactive. Scorn Marvel.png|Scorn's symbiote is techno-organic. Bizarnage.jpg|Bizarnage (Amalgam Comics) The Spider.jpg|The Spider, an alternate Peter Parker bound to the Carnage symbiote. Symbiote Wolverine.jpg|Symbiote Wolverine (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) Symbiote Black Cat.jpg|Symbiote Black Cat (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) Symbiote Electro.jpg|Symbiote Electro ('Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) Mayhem MC2.jpg|Mayhem (Marvel Comics) Shortfuse.jpg|Shortfuse the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) Raging Raven.jpg|Raging Raven (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Laughing_Octopus.jpg|Laughing Octopus (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) 1000px-CryingWolfMGS4.jpg|Crying Wolf (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) 1000px-ScreamingMantisMGS4.jpg|Screaming Mantis (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Skulker.png|Skulker (Danny Phantom) Jehuty.jpg|Jehuty (Zone of the Enders) Hard Drive.jpg|Hard Drive (S.W.A.T. Kats: The Radical Squadron) uses a specialized "surge coat" that grants him numerous electricity-based superpowers. Wario-Man.jpg|Wario (SSBB) with his Final Smash can costume change into Wario Man. The SuperStar.jpg|Mask De Masculine (Bleach) with his "The SuperStar" can power up into a masked wrestling suit. Iron Rotor.jpg|Iron Rotor (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Items Category:Common Powers Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Galleries